Styx Academy
Built on a plateau high above the jungles of the planet, Styx, the Academy was commissioned by the joint consent of General Na'air Petraya, Supreme Commander Neronae Vindarhin and Captain of the Honor Guard, Vi'kirr'naam Torak months after the Midnight Order's arrival in The Acheron System. The Academy was built in the hollowed out remains of an ancient temple left behind by an unknown civilization. Inspired by the Sith Academy on Korriban, the Styx Academy found itself resting high above the dangers of the jungle world below. Force-Sensitive students and military cadets were offered dedicated instruction in the halls of the academy under the supervision of the Ministry of War and the Ministry of Knowledge. The jungles below, littered with ancient ruins, dangerous beasts and a primitive population of tribal warriors offered plenty of challenging trials for students of the Academy as a part of their studies. Students quickly learned the ways of survival in the jungles or died trying. History Before the Order Presumably thousands of years old, the temple on Styx was built overlooking the dense forests of the planet. Accessible only by aircraft or expert climbers, the temple remains safely out of the reach of the primitive tribes below. Although well preserved initially, not much is known about the history of the Temple. Information about its creators and its purpose is non-existant as most of its chambers had been emptied well before the arrival of the Order. The temple's serene location as well as a number of markings and architectural styles hint that the temple served a religious purpose as some point in the past, but without concrete evidence, its application remains a mystery. A Present Day Ruin When the Order arrived in the Acheron system, they were delighted to find the Temple relatively well-preserved. With a few minor fixes, the temple was repurposed into an Academy for the military and force-users of the Midnght Order. It began operation almost immediately and began work training the next generation of the Midnight Order. It's service halted in 3630 BBY when Val'erica seized the throne from Candicia. The overseers and the students in the Academy resisted her reign and defended the Academy against her seige to punish their "treason." Well-defended, the Academy stood for many weeks, but eventually Val'erica's forces claimed victory. Several of the students and teachers within the academy were slain as Val'erica's army secured its hold over the institution and a number of chambers sustained high levels of damage in the final attack. When the Order reclaimed the Academy after the death of Val'erica, they found it still in ruin and began repairs so as to enable the academy to resume operation as soon as possible. The Academy officially reopened a few months into the reign of Empress Si'alla Va'lenn under the careful watch of Headmaster Zinsur and his staff of Overseers. Although fully functional, a few chambers within the Academy retain the damage inflicted by Val'erica's seige. Overseers Zinsur Faye Kosh'kah Category:Place Category:Midnight Order Territory Category:Organization